Navy
Ruby, nicknamed Navy by Steven, is a Homeworld Gem who made her debut in "Hit the Diamond". She and the other Ruby troops were sent to Earth by Yellow Diamond to locate Jasper. She is currently piloting the Roaming Eye ship after stealing it back from the Crystal Gems in "Room for Ruby". Appearance Her gemstone is where the navel of a human would be, hence her name. Her outfit features a backless, red shawl-like top on her torso that opens around her solar plexus, and has a yellow diamond on the collar. She has more of a cherry complexion. Personality She is part of the Ruby troops sent by Yellow Diamond and appears to be way more gleeful and sensual than the other Rubies of the troop. She is soft-spoken, amused by the Earth's details, expresses constant satisfaction, and dramatic in her mannerisms. She is also very flustered when put on the spot, to the point of nearly breaking down into tears. Despite her cheery disposition, Navy also has a more sinister and sadistic side to her. In "Room for Ruby", Navy tricks the Crystal Gems by exaggerating her usual innocent personality. Once the Crystal Gems don't see her as a threat, and take her in, Navy steals the Roaming Eye ship. When Steven points out that she could have simply stolen the ship in the first place, Navy replies saying that she wanted to see their faces when someone they trusted betrayed them. Abilities Navy possess standard Gem abilities. She presumably has the standard abilities of a Ruby, such as thermokinesis, pyrokinetic touch, and heat resistance. Fusions * When fused with multiple Rubies, specifically "Doc", "Eyeball", "Army", and "Leggy", they form a larger Ruby. Relationships Other Rubies Navy is a member of a team of Rubies that is sent out to locate Jasper and bring her home. Out of the group, she seems the nicest and her merry way of approaching everything seems to be accepted by them, as they do not call her out to act more serious. When Ruby is not in the know about what happened "last time", when they did not search a place through and through, she playfully chides her, stating that she is "so forgetful" (even though not knowing her). This could demonstrate her friendliness towards new members of the group, as saying it like this includes Ruby into their past activities. She also approaches the new member of the group, Leggy, excitedly telling her that she thinks Amethyst (who was shape-shifted into Jasper at the time) is "so funny and strong". In Back to the Moon she demonstrates some closeness towards Army by jumping on her head and holding it when they were both excited about seeing "Jasper". Navy makes up the right arm of their fusion and seems the most stoked, but also the most unserious about fusing: When holding onto her team members, she closes her eyes proudly and strikes a pose. Crystal Gems Navy, like the rest of the Homeworld Gems, expresses some dislike for the Crystal Gems, due to being tricked by them and them being their enemies. However, she is, along with Leggy, the member with the least animosity towards them, as she seems friendly and content about almost everything. When trying to talk in front of them, she gets stage fright, and retreats because she finds the situation embarrassing, seemingly not wanting to disappoint them. Amethyst In Back to the Moon, Amethyst shapeshifts into Jasper to fool the Rubies again. Amethyst, both acting like she believes Jasper would and being her usual joker self, makes the Rubies comfortable in her presence. They sympathize with her story of keeping the Crystal Gems prisoner, crying and clapping because of her apparent devotion. They also joke alongside with her when she pokes fun at Pearl for being talkative, kicks some earth rocks to demonstrate her animosity towards the planet or gives the Crystal Gems the silly nickname Crystal Germs. Navy especially seems smitten with her, as she runs up to Leggy and tells her that she thinks "Jasper is so funny and strong", this being a direct reaction to Amethyst's playful jokes. Peridot She first formally meets Peridot in "Room for Ruby", and there seems to be no negative feelings between them as they both enjoy rolling in dirt together. Navy is shown to, in truth, not care for her ejecting her from the ship during her betrayal just to see her face. Peridot does not hear her speech and assumes Navy was showing the ocean to them. Lapis Lapis tried to teach Navy about Earth and became increasingly frustrated by Navy's quick understanding and love for all things earth. She is angered by her betrayal but ends up laughing to herself after realizing that she was right about it being truly impossible for someone to have no hard feelings and adapt to a new place so easily. Navy pretended to act sad after her hurting her feelings but still betrayed her at the end of Room for Ruby wanting to see her face as she betrayed them. Steven Navy does not interact with Steven much in most of her episodes but bonds with him in Room for Ruby. The two seem to enjoy many things together and love Earth. She is shown to not care for him, though, ejecting him from the Roaming Eye just to see his face History "Hit the Diamond" Navy arrives one earth with the other Rubies prepared to search for Jasper after arriving on Earth. They notice a nearby barn and decide to search it. Steven is able to fool them, however, convincing them that they need to win a game of baseball before they can check the barn. The Ruby squad and the Crystal Gem Ruby constitute the Ruby team. They face off against the human team: Steven, Pearl, Amethyst, Lapis Lazuli, and Sapphire. Doc plays as the pitcher for the Rubies. They are able to take the lead in the top of the ninth, but ultimately lose when Sapphire hits a two-run home run in the second half of the inning. When Sapphire reaches the home plate, she accidentally fuses with Ruby, revealing themselves to be Gems. The Homeworld Rubies realize they have been deceived and fuse together. Peridot runs out of the barn to help the other Crystal Gems. Upon learning that she was assigned to the Earth mission, the Ruby fusion demands that Peridot tell her where Jasper is. Steven tells her that Jasper is on Neptune, convincing the Rubies and prompting them to defuse. They board their Roaming Eye and head to Neptune. "Earthlings" After searching all of neptune and the other planets in the solar system they return to earth to look for Jasper again. After arriving, the Rubies are imprisoned in water bubbles by Lapis. "Back to the Moon" The Rubies are released from their water bubbles and questioned by Steven. After failed attempts at questioning Leggy and Army Steven tries to talk to Navy, she tries to explain but suddenly gets too nervous to continue her explanation. The Rubies are tricked again, however, when they take Amethyst for Jasper after she had shape-shifted into the Homeworld Gem. Amethyst convinces the Rubies to allow her to stay on Earth with the pretext of keeping the Crystal Gems prisoner. Using the Roaming Eye, the Rubies and the Crystal Gems travel to the Moon Base after Doc tells Amethyst that she will need to file a report to Yellow Diamond. At the base, they discover the main panel destroyed and the Diamond Communicator missing. After Amethyst gives Eyeball the task of filing the report for her back on Homeworld, the Rubies board the Roaming Eye and prepare to leave. Doc exits the ship to offer Amethyst a ride back to Earth, and sees her in her normal form. With her disguise revealed, Doc orders the other Rubies to assemble and they fuse to fight the Crystal Gems. After Steven opens the airlock, Sardonyx forces the Ruby fusion to un-fuse and the Rubies are sucked out into the vacuum of space. "Adventures in Light Distortion" When the Gems and Steven use the Roaming Eye to rescue Greg from Pink Diamond's Zoo, Navy is seen trying to grab onto Army before the two slam into the windshield of the ship, and then roll off. "Room for Ruby" Navy crash lands on Earth and immediately acts innocent to Steven and Garnet, telling them that she doesn't want to go back to Homeworld because the other Rubies are mean to her and that she wants to stay on Earth where she can be herself. Throughout the episode, Navy has a very exaggerated personality, acting as she is amazed by every little thing on Earth. When she agrees to show Steven, Peridot, and Lapis how the Roaming Eye ship works, she has Steven push a button that would send the three of them out of the ship. Navy's reason for this is that she wanted to see the look on their faces when their favorite Ruby betrayed them.